Mobile applications or ‘apps’ may utilize/interface with various third-party services (e.g., payment platforms, leaderboards, etc.). Multiple versions of the application (each of which is configured for certain services/platforms) may need to be developed and maintained in order to enable the application to be broadly/universally accessible.